Between Shades of Grey and Silver
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Jack is made to go to Hogwarts by the other Guardians, in order to keep him from harm from something. What he doesn't expect is who he runs into again there. And he certainly didn't expect it to be so fun, especially after seeing one of the professors is keen on never letting anyone have any fun again. Future romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here's the deal. I know I have other things to be working on..but I have to do this idea. It's been bothering me for a few days now. I just am now getting around to it, finally having a bit of downtime from planning things and figuring out what I'm going to do for this girl's night party thing tomorrow. And thanks to Rise of the Guardians, I found a theme that I could do with my very limited wardrobe. We're supposed to dress in what we find 'beautiful'. Which is a challenge, because I don't go for beauty, I go for trouble more often than not with how I dress and do my makeup. A friend of mine told me after we watched the movie and I told them about the girl's night to go with a frost theme, because I am able to do that with my wardrobe and makeup area. The sad thing? I got outsmarted by freaking eyeshadow today. I was running on too little sleep to figure it out. But, I have a theme, and I know what I'm going to do for tomorrow now. So I can focus on my writing for now.**

**Anyways..yeah, first cross-over. I'm hoping to do more, if I like them.**

**So, I hope you enjoy. If there's something that I don't get right that's bothering you and isn't important to what I'm doing with this, then let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack frowned, sitting on a branch outside, watching kids below play in the snow that he had managed to produce. He knew he had to be getting back to the Pole. He'd already stuck around too long after finishing his job. As such, he pushed himself up and took off. As much as he wanted to join in the fun, he couldn't today. North had already told him he only had a few days left before he had to go to some school due to them needing to keep the youngest of the Guardians safe from something. They never said what.

He hadn't fought back too hard. He was too preoccupied with something that Jamie had told him not long ago, something that he was still trying to understand.

Bunny had rolled his eyes when Jack had asked them if they understood it, telling the frost child that he didn't need to get so attached to a kid.

Jack had shot back one of his normal comments and had walked away.

The day after that, he'd been drug out shopping in some odd alley. Jack had only barely contained his urge to make a mess of things there. Because, honestly, when presented with a new world, what better way to enter than to enter using mischief? But North kept him from doing so.

Jack spent the night before he was to leave for the school looking at the things he had had to get. The most distainful to him? The wand. He wasn't trading his staff in, dang it! He refused to! But it had been worked out so that Jack could keep the staff with him. But he still had to use the freaking wand. The boy scowled, but let it go. He'd already fought back against the shoes idea, and had decided he'd do what he had to to get there, then he was playing by _his_ rules.

The following morning, the other Guardians walked with him to the station, the platform, to see him off. They all promised to write to him, even Bunny.

Tooth had wanted to send Baby Tooth with him, but Jack had frowned. "She'll get lost or hurt. You know how some kids are. Keep her with you, I don't want her to get hurt."

That had ended arguments on that topic, and Tooth told Jack that she would send letters with Baby Tooth, a compromise. Nobody argued against it.

When the warning whistle blew, Jack frowned and waved goodbye to those he considered his family. North had helped him load his things, so he gave them one last searching look before getting on board. He didn't move until they were out of sight, then he went in search of a compartment. To his luck, he found an empty one, and as soon as he sat down, the shoes had had wore were discarded. He felt better now.

He looked around, frowning as he decided what to do.

Before he could do more than frost the window over and start drawing designs there, the compartment door slid open, making him look over curiously.

A couple of people stood there, and Jack recognised one of them. His eyes narrowed and one side of his mouth pulled up into a half-grin. "Jamie?"he asked, surprise leaking into his voice.

The brown-haired boy looked up curiously. His eyes widened before he grinned and launched himself at the frost child. "Jack! What're you doing here!"

The blond girl smiled slightly, having a slightly dreamy air about her, and entered, taking a seat. She knew Jamie wasn't leaving now.

Jack laughed. "I was wondering where you were off to a few days ago. I stopped by, but you weren't there."he said. "This is what you've been doing with your winters? Spending them at some school?! Blasphemy!"

With that, Jack caught Jamie in a headlock and ruffled the boy's hair, leaving a sheer trail of frost. When the boy shivered, Jack released him. "Sorry, Jamie."he said, frowning.

Jamie rolled his eyes, then smiled up at the blond. "Jack, this is Luna. Luna, this is Jack,"

Luna looked at the frost child before she looked at the window, the frost design there and smiled. "The spirit of Winter."she remarked.

Both boys gave her a surprised look, but Jack glanced at the window and frowned. "Right. Mind keeping that secret? I wasn't supposed to let anyone know."

Luna nodded and returned her focus to the thin magazine in her lap.

Not much more was said on the way.

Jack figured out that Luna was a Ravenclaw and Jamie was a Gryffindor, both fourth years while Jack himself was going to be a fifth year.

As soon as they reached the school, Jack got a stern look from the woman who stopped the three for having no shoes on.

Jack looked down at his feet before he looked back up and gave a faint smile.

Jamie bit back his laughter at the look in his friend's eyes.

Jack was led away from Jamie, taken to a side room nearby while Jamie and Luna went to find seats in the Great Hall.

The Winter child came through not long after that to take a seat with Jamie. "What's her deal?"he asked, looking highly disgruntled. "It's not like I broke any rules. Yet."

A pair of twins looked over at this, but said nothing.

Jamie shook his head. "She's just stern. You'll do good to stay on her good side this year, Jack. Please, just don't cause trouble in her class. On purpose, at least."

Jack frowned, but nodded. "Fine, but the rest is fair game,"he warned.

"Of course."

**And, yeah, my characterization probably highly bites, but I'm trying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Right. So. I really do enjoy this. Honest.**

**To those who reviewed: **

**Book Soldier: Thanks, I'm glad you liked that! **

**Enjoy.**

After the first years were sorted and the feast began, Jack had quite a shock when the food appeared. He blinked in surprise and Jamie laughed softly. "It's food, Jack. Nothing that can cause harm,"he promised. "Just eat,"

Jack frowned at the food that had appeared on the plate in front of him with a scowl before he peered into the goblet as well. "What is this stuff?"he asked, setting the goblet down again and leaving ice on the outside of it.

This made him scowl at the metal glass in distaste.

Jamie laughed softly. "You're really suspicious of things, did you know?"

"Call it a habit,"Jack mumbled, poking at the food on the plate with a fork. "This stuff doesn't look normal, though."

One of the guys sitting just across from Jamie spoke up. "New transfer student, I'm guessing?"

Jamie looked up and gave a faint smile. "Yeah, sorry. He'll warm up to it,"

"I'll do _what?!_"Jack yelped. "Are you insane?"

Jamie laughed lightly. "No, but apparently you are. No harm meant, just some silly phrase."

Jack huffed, glowering at Jamie in suspicion before his shoulders sank. "You've changed,"he pointed out.

Jamie sighed. "Eat."he said. "You'll need some energy to make it through the speech that Dumbledore's going to give afterwards."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Wanna bet?"he asked, a playful grin showing up. "I bet I could make in entertaining."

Jamie rolled his eyes and did introductions when he got an odd look from the people sitting near the two.

Jack's eyes followed where Jamie pointed.

Harry, who was sat directly across from Jack, held out a hand to shake, and Jack gave it an odd look before he shook his hand.

He half grinned when Harry shook his hand to regain the warmth after he was released.

"You're freezing,"Harry remarked.

Jack gave a teasing grin. "Of course."he said.

The twins kept a careful eye on the silver-haired frost child, judging what kind of person he was by his actions.

Jamie noticed and glanced at the Headmaster, who seemed to think it was about time to start the speech.

As soon as he stood and moved forward, the food and drink disappeared, and Jack looked up at him curiously, an odd light in his eyes.

Dumbledore wasn't so bad, Jack thought. He had a sense of humor, albeit a bit more weird than Jack's own.

When Umbridge, a woman who looked exactly like a toad dressed in pink stood, Jack faked gagging, gaining a quiet laugh from those near him.

Jamie gave Jack a worried look, but said nothing, returning his gaze to the woman politely.

Harry seemed highly uncomfortable, and Ron and Hermione seemed to be very tense about this woman. Jack noticed this when he glanced around once he got bored with the woman's speech. Then he shared a look with Jamie, who was half asleep next to him, before he gave a mischievious grin and looked to Umbridge.

Not a moment later, a glob of snow fell over the woman out of nowhere, causing her to stop, and the hall to burst into laughter.

Jamie grinned, tapping Jack on the shoulder.

Jack looked at Jamie with a bright smile, eyes narrowed. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"he asked quietly.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, and Jack glanced around before he nodded to the clear space between the House tables and the Head table.

This got some attention from the twins, who were still grinning from the sputtering that the atrocious woman was doing due to the cold.

Jack cast a glance around before he got his wand out - he still wasn't keen on this thing, but it was better than nothing - and a moment later, a thick amount of snow was falling, not touching the students, but dusting everything else.

Jamie looked at the flakes falling and grinned.

Dumbledore's eyes went to Jack, who gave a soft smile and a wave, going back to an old conversation with Jamie.

"So. Still up for our annual snowball fight this year, Jamie?"

This got some laughter from the fourth year.

That night was calm. Jack stayed up all night, not needing the sleep. First thing the following morning, though, he met Jamie and headed down to the Great Hall, which was still covered in snow. Jack was back to wearing his hoodie and tattered pants, still without shoes.

Jamie gave Jack a look. "You realize you'll get into trouble for being out of uniform, right?"

"Uniform,"Jack said, "is boring. C'mon, you're talking to the Guardian of Fun. Live a little,"

Jamie huffed. "I just don't want you to have detention your first full day as a student here."he pointed out.

Jack gave him a kind smile. "You worry too much, Jamie."he said.

As soon as they took seats at Gryffindor table, the twins spoke up.

"So. Jack Frost, is it?"Fred asked.

Jack looked up curiously at that from where he had been sniggering about the fact that some of the students entering were shivering at the snow surrounding them. "Yeah."

George smiled faintly. "That was a nice trick last night with the snow,"

Jack gave him an odd look. "What d'you mean? That wasn't a trick,"

Jamie elbowed him, but said nothing, continuing with his breakfast like it had been an accident.

Still, their breakfast was calm.  
At least, until McGonagall passed out their schedules. She stopped after she gave Jack his and frowned. "You are out of uniform, Mr. Frost."she pointed out.

Jack frowned. "Am I?"he asked, looking down at his outfit. "I wasn't aware."

She gave him an appraising look before moving on.

Jamie gave a surprised smile. "Well, that's a first."

Jack shrugged. "What can I say, even adults have to enjoy a bit of fun now and then. She wouldn't dare get onto me for something so stupid as being out of uniform. I could do much worse,"he said, leaning against the fourth year.

"Jack, you're cold, quit."Jamie mumbled, pushing at Jack's side to get him to let up.

Jack frowned. "Geez, sorry. Forgot."he said, sitting up immediately. "Can't have you getting sick after you saved my butt back a few years."

Jamie rolled his eyes, shoving him lightly and causing him to fall off the bench.

"Woah, hello."Jack said when he landed in the pile of snow below them, covering him in it. He shook it out of his eyes so he could see Jamie. "Are you trying to break my neck or something?"

Jamie snorted. "Not like it'd do much to you."he remarked.

Jack half smiled and retook his seat after brushing the snow off himself so he didn't make the cold too much worse.

The twins watched this interaction with soft smiles. It had been a while since they'd seen such an easy friendship like that. It was definitely a nice change.

**Here ya go. Now, I need a bit of sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Right. So. Girl's night tonight. I'll be gone after five thirty, so I figured..I should probably get this typed up and posted, ya know?**

**I really do enjoy writing this, it's a good outlet because I've been having some major** **writer's block recently and this is kind of killing that.**

**To those who reviewed:  
Book Soldier: I'm glad! **

**Enjoy**

Just before breakfast ended, Jamie frowned at the snow on the floor below them. "This should really get cleaned up soon. Someone'll get sick,"he said with a frown.

Jack frowned at that, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I know."he said. "It'll get cleaned up soon, I promise."

Fred and George looked between the two, but neither of them said anything. Neville scooped up some of the snow before he grinned. "This snow is perfect for snowball fights,"he remarked. "Even here, it's been harder to find snow that's this good in the past couple of years."

Jack gave a playful grin. "Of course! Nothing less than perfect when it comes to ruining someone's boring speech."he remarked. "Nearly everyone was falling asleep. She's even less fun than a normal professor, and I don't do boring,"

"Oh, you're going to hate History of Magic, then."Neville said. "Binns puts everyone to sleep, even Hermione and the Ravenclaw kids."

Fred laughed. "Unless you focus on something else. George and me plan pranks in his class. It's where most of our planning time comes from!"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Pranks? What kind of pranks?"he asked, looking between the twins.

Jamie groaned. "Jack, no. Please stay out of trouble. I don't want to bail you out of detention your first day here,"he remarked.

Jack pouted at Jamie, icy eyes seeming to pierce straight through to his soul.

Jamie gave him a look before he huffed. "Fine. Just a few small ones, though! You have to tread carefully or you'll get expelled!"

Jack grinned and gave Jamie a tight hug. "Knew you'd see reason! There's the Jamie I know!"he cheered.

Jamie rolled his eyes and gave Neville a pleading look over Jack's shoulder.

Neville laughed and spoke. "So. The snow. Was it your doings, Jack?"

Jack pulled away from the hug he'd bestowed upon Jamie and grinned. "Of course!"he said. "I've always been decent with winter magic!"

Neville smiled faintly, and the topic was dropped.

Throughout the day, Jack ran into little trouble. At least, up until he had to enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was far too...girly.

He took a seat with Neville, frowning around at the room.

Nobody else seemed bothered, but there was just something off about the air in the room that got to Jack.

As such, during the lesson, when Umbridge told Harry he was _lying_, Jack spoke up.

"Sorry, _ma'am,_"Jack said, basically spitting the last word out like it was poison to him. "But you have no right to call anyone a liar when you yourself are one,"

This got some stares, and Jack kept his face blank the entire time. Most people wouldn't dare to do something like that to a teacher, Jack got that from the stunned silence.

"Detention. Both of you,"Umbridge snapped.

Jack leaned back in his chair and huffed in amusement.

At dinner, Jamie went off on him for it though.

"Jack, I told you to stay out of trouble!"

Jack frowned at the boy. "Well, sorry, but I'm not going to listen to a teacher call a student a liar with no base other than her core beliefs on the topic because of _fear_."he remarked. "It's not right in any context for a teacher to do something like that. And I'm not going to that detention. I don't care what she does. I was right to speak up when she did that,"

Harry spoke then. "I appreciate it and all, don't get me wrong, but you shouldn't have gotten involved. She's going to make this hell for you."

Jack laughed in amusement. "It already is. I mean, c'mon, it's school. Only good thing about it was getting to see Jamie again and meeting some new friends."he said. "She can't make it much worse,"

Jamie gave Jack a look. "Except she has access to information about you that not even I know. She could ruin your life."

Jack seemed to get it then. "Oh."he said, smile falling. He frowned in thought for a moment before he perked up. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm completely safe of that. My files were taken and destroyed before I came. Something about protection. I dunno."

This seemed to trouble Jamie further, but Jack didn't ask. He had the feeling he didn't want to know.

Still, that night, the two sat up and talked over what had happened recently. It was odd, having such a small conversation that turned into a multiple hour debate on things. But still, Jack wouldn't trade it for anything right then. He was perfectly happy for the first time in a long time.

**So, yeah. Here ya go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh, my gods, I was so tired last night when I got home from that girl's night princess party thing at church. I had a lot of fun, though. It was nice, getting to hang out with other girls and be girly and laugh and be a kid for a change. I didn't have to act so much, and I wasn't having to put up with my little brother for a change. I mean, sure, I love him to death, I have to, but..I needed a break. They gave us glow sticks and stuff before we left, just little stuff with bible quotes and little poems and stuff on it. I thought that was pretty cool. There were skits and balloons and stuff there too! And yes, I did have a balloon war with the other girls. One of the younger kids remarked that we were behaving like children..my response? That's perfectly fine by me, because I AM a child. I always will be. I will never grow up, because growing up means you don't believe in things anymore, and I will never stop believing. **

**And yes, that took a different direction than I had hoped. But I had a lot of fun, and am now a bit more rested up. **

**Anyways, enough on that, though if you want to know more, feel free to message me. On with the story!**

**To those who reviewed:  
LetThemHaveGermanRumCake: :) I hope that means you liked it..**

**Enjoy.**

First thing the following morning, when they entered the Great Hall, it was to see that the snow had been cleaned up. Jamie gave a faint smile and took a seat beside Jack, who was still only poking at the food instead of eating it. "You are going to end up collapsing if you don't eat something,"he remarked.

Jack smiled up at him. "You know me better than that."he said. "I'll eat, but only after I know it's completely harmless."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Eat."he said, half stern, giving Jack a look. "Or I will get you into trouble with the others."

"You wouldn't.."Jack started, eyes narrowed at the brunette.

Jamie gave him a look. "Just eat something. That way I can stop worrying about if you're going to pass out in class."

Jack huffed, but figured it couldn't hurt, so he did try eating. However, his first reaction was to spit the food out. As soon as he swallowed, he pulled a face. "Ugh. Gross."he mumbled.

Jamie laughed softly. "You are such a pain,"

Neville grinned at this scene. "Just eat some toast and jam. It's food, and it's actually pretty decent. Muggle food usually works out better for those not used to the taste of wizarding foods."

Jack gave him a kind smile. "Thanks!"

They fell silent after that, eating and focusing on getting ready for the day. As soon as Jack was done, he looked to Jamie. "So, is there any good place to go skating during the winter?"he asked. "Or will we have to find one?"

Jamie shook his head. "Just the lake out on the grounds, but it's never frozen enough to skate on, and we aren't going to run the risk of falling into icy water."

Jack frowned. "No, I've had one go round of that, let's not try for another,"he sighed. "Besides, I don't want to have to keep a close eye on you because of the thickness of the ice. I suppose we'll just have to figure something else out. I mean..if you'd go home for Christmas holidays, we could go to the lake there and skate. It's usually thick enough."

"Except that's the lake you fell into."Jamie remarked. "You told me, remember? And whether you find that fun or not, I don't. You're used to the cold. I'd end up freezing to death.

"No you wouldn't! I wouldn't let you!"

This bickering got a few odd stares. This definitely wasn't their normal conversation for a mealtime, but it was a conversation so they weren't too against it."

Jamie gave Jack a searching look. "And how would I know it was safe? I'm not going to go out onto the ice if it isn't thick enough."

Jack huffed. "Then I suppose that I'll make sure the ice is thick enough."he answered. "But you gotta have some fun. It's just all boring and pointless otherwise."

Unfortunately for the two, that conversation did not end well for them. Jamie ended up walking away from Jack in the middle of the argument, and the Guardian had frowned, wanting to go after him. George stopped him though.

"Just let him go,"George told him softly. "Let him cool off about it before you go after him,"

Jack gave him an odd look before he shot up and took off after Jamie.

The frost child found Jamie after the first class period sitting down at the side of the lake against a tree and moved to sit beside him. "Hey."he said softly. "Sorry about earlier. It's just..."

"I know you wouldn't let me get hurt, you know."Jamie told him. "You told me about your past, remember? During one of those all-nighters I pulled when you were hanging out with me..but..I dunno, Jack. I'd rather stay here for the holidays."

Jack nodded in understanding. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me,"he said. "Sorry,"

Jamie glanced over at him and shook his head. "You're only doing what you've done for ages now. I don't blame you."he mumbled.

Silence came over the two for the longest before Jack spoke up again. "So..what's making you want to stay here? Something going on at home?"  
"You could say that,"Jamie mumbled. "Relatives have been coming by for the past three years. I've never gotten along with them, and it's just better if I stay here away from them."

Jack examined Jamie carefully before he sighed. "I never thought you'd have family issues."he told him after a moment. "Because you care so much for your family. But I suppose everyone has something."

Jamie half smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be in Defense right now?"

Jack shrugged. "'S no fun. I'll get notes from someone. But I'm not dealing with someone who's killing any and all fun in the classroom today."

Jamie shook his head. "Unbelievable."he mumbled.

The two sat there for a while, until Jamie had to get up to head to Potions. Jack decided he'd walk with him before doubling back and going to his Charms class.

The rest of the day was quiet, something that bothered Jack. He'd never been used to the quiet, he didn't like it.

And so, after being brushed off by many of his classmates outside of Neville and the trio, he came into dinner in an ill mood.

As soon as he sat down, the twins exchanged looks. They knew this wouldn't go over too well if things weren't handled with care.

Jamie looked up with a smile the second the frost child sat down, only to notice the scowl. That made his smile disappear. "Hey, what's wrong?"he asked, poking at Jack's arm softly.

Jack glanced up at him and Jamie seemed to get more from that look than anyone thought possible.

"Jack...you realize that you aren't fading into the background like it seems, right?"Jamie said softly. "It's always bothered you, huh?"

Jack huffed and laid his head down against the table. "I hate feeling freaking invisible,"he grumbled. "So..."

Jamie gave him a look before he shook his head. "Perk up. Cause some mischief or something..but don't..don't act like this."he told Jack, who gave him a look that clearly asked 'why not?'. "It's not like you to be like this. Sullen doesn't fit you very well."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I suppose not."he grumbled. He shook his head. "I'll see you back in the common room,"he added, getting up and disappearing.

After he'd gone, Neville spoke up. "What's the matter with him?"

Jamie shook his head. "He has a few issues with being on his own. He doesn't like feeling invisible, because he was like that for a while after his sister died, like nobody could see him, like nobody believed in him."he answered, keeping it as close to the truth as he could without revealing everything.

"Poor guy,"Neville mumbled. "Think he'll be back around to normal tomorrow?"

Jamie sighed. "I doubt it. Listen..I need your help. He's not going to classes tomorrow acting like this. He'll cause a freaking blizzard if he gets mad if he does, so please tell your teachers that he's not feeling well tomorrow. He just need some time to think things through."

Neville nodded and shared a look with Harry, who frowned slightly, but shrugged.

Jamie left back to the common room early as well, sitting down with Jack, who was sitting away from the fire, but still close enough to it that Jamie could feel it's warmth a bit, contrasting with the cold that surrounded Jack all the time.

Since the common room was empty, Jamie didn't have an issue speaking saying what he needed to. "You realize you'll always be believed in, right?"he asked.

"You can't know that,"Jack said, looking at him.

Jamie moved to kneel in front of Jack, who was sitting on the floor next to the chair that Jamie had sat down in. He met the icy blue eyes he'd come to know so well before he spoke again. "Yes I do. Because I'll always believe in you."he said. "And I was told that as long as there's one person who believes, you'll always be there."

Jack stared at him in surprise for a moment before a small grin broke through and he wrapped the other boy in a tight hug. "You are...really something, Jamie Bennett."he said as soon as he released the younger male and sat back again.

Jamie shrugged.

Jack frowned for a moment before he glanced around, making sure they were still alone before he spoke again. "Did you know that you were my first believer? Three hundred years of being around, and you were the very first person to ever believe in me."

Jamie sighed. "Well, then,"he said. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm loyal to those I care about,"

Jack shoved Jamie's shoulder gently, causing the boy to plop down so he was seated instead of kneeling. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"So can you,"Jamie countered. "But that's what makes you Jack Frost, I suppose."

Jack grinned. "Of course."

**So, yeah. Here. Now, I'm going to go find some food and probably get some more sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, guys. I'm back to normal after sleeping the day away. And no, my family was not happy with it. Mind, I got woke up around noon, one o'clock by this massive storm. Scared the crap outta me, I wasn't expecting it. **

**But..yeah, anyways. You guys don't care about that stuff. **

**Moving onto the story. **

**Enjoy!**

When the others got back to the common room, it was to an odd end of conversation.

"I mean, yeah, sure, I'm alright with kids. _Kids._ Like eight year olds and stuff. I'm not a baby person..never have been. And they've had me keeping an eye on some baby for the past two weeks before coming here. I was going mental, like what the _hell_ am I supposed to do with this thing? It's noisy and I don't understand it, it can't talk, and I don't know if it can actually hear me and understand what I'm saying."Jack said, gaining laughter from Jamie. "I mean, sure, not judgemental. That's the good thing, but dear god, I don't like babies."

Jamie pulled himself together long enough to give a chuckle-ridden response. "You are so hopeless, Jack Frost. Absolutely hopeless when it comes to young children. You couldn't even manage to get Sophie into bed, and she was actually able to _speak_ with you!"he responded.

Jack pouted. "That's not fair! I hadn't had to put a kid to bed since..."he stopped speaking then and his good mood seemingly vanished. "Since my sister."

Jamie frowned slightly at that. "Don't get all depressed again.."he said, nudging Jack. "C'mon, she wouldn't like this!"

Jack held his gaze before he shook his head and got up, disappearing up to the dorms.

Jamie stared after him in shock, only realizing that there were other people still hanging around in the common room when Fred spoke up.

"Is there something we should know about him?"

Jamie sighed. "It's complicated,"he answered, shaking his head. "And I don't even know all of it,"

Fred nodded. "Well..if it's family stuff..then maybe a distraction would help him. We've seen what he can do when he's bored and wanting to entertain people..what should we expect when he gets upset or angry?"

"A blizzard,"Jamie said, dead serious. "He's not kidding when he says he's good with the elemental magics. He will cause a blizzard without even realizing it. He's done it before. Froze the lake and everything back home during the middle of summer by accident."

This got a soft smile from the twins.

The following morning, Jack wasn't his usual, mischievious self. The frost child was rather subdued, and refused to touch anything after his drink froze when he touched the metal goblet.

Jamie kept giving him worried looks. He really was acting sick. After sharing a look with Neville that let the elder know that he would have to tell the professor's Jack was feeling too under the weather to make it to class, Jamie poked Jack's side gently. "Jack, c'mon..."he said softly. "Perk up."

Jack looked over at him and shook his head, getting up quietly. "I'll see you later, Jamie. I'm gonna go for a walk.."he said, heading out.

Jamie understood what he meant by a 'walk'. Jack was going to disappear for a while, just spend some time on his own. The bad thing? Jamie wouldn't be able to find him.

He just hoped that the Guardian of Fun would be okay.

Throughout the day, Jamie was highly distracted, worried about Jack. He just wasn't able to pay attention. As such, the quality of his work for the day was terrible at best.

Thankfully for Jamie, it was a Friday, there would be no classes the following day. He hoped that he'd be able to get Jack to perk up tomorrow, but there was no telling.

So, at dinner, when Jack entered late, clutching to the staff that Jamie was used to seeing him with, Jamie raised an eyebrow.

Once Jack had a seat, Jamie spoke. "So, why do you have your staff back out?"he asked. "I thought you weren't allowed to use it here."

Jack shrugged. "Comfort. Sentiment,"he said, turning it so that Jamie could see the inside of the crook.

Jamie took a look to see a name carved there. The person who'd carved it had obviously been very highly skilled with a knife, it looked perfect. It flowed well with the wood's texture now that it was frozen over. "Is that...?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. My sister carved her name there after...you know..."

Jamie raised his eyes to meet Jack's. "I'm surprised you weren't dead, quite frankly."he remarked. "That water had to have been freezing, you know. Middle of winter, it was iced over.."

"Not very well."Jack said with an unamused laugh. "But..I wouldn't change what I did."

Jamie smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

Jack set the staff down between him and Jamie, knowing he could trust the younger teen with it, and ate a little bit of the food in front of him. Mostly, he thought things over.

After a while, George got the guts to speak up and ask. "So, what happened..?"  
Jack looked up at him for a while before he gave an amused smile. "The lake in Burgess..my sister and me went out there to go skating one day..and the ice wasn't really thick enough. I wasn't aware of it, and when the ice started cracking under my sister's skates, I took my own off that way I could help her get off the ice without running the risk of falling due to the skates."he said. "The staff was actually what saved her. I reached it, and I told her...we're going to have a little fun, and treated it just like a game. I got her off the ice, but I fell in,"

Hermione gave him a searching look. "You fell in? Then wouldn't you be dead? Usually, when I person falls into icy water, the cold paralyzes them. How're you still alive?"  
Jack gave her an amused look. "That's something I ask everyday."

"Mind, the cold certainly hasn't left your skin since then,"Jamie remarked. "You're freezing to the touch."

Jack sighed. "I'm working on that,"he admitted. "But...yeah, I don't think I'm going to try my luck too much."

Fred laughed softly. "Jack Frost..haven't I heard that name before, somewhere?"

Hermione's mind seemed to work quickly, but not as much so as Harry, who was used to hearing old myths. "Yeah. It's the name of the spirit of Winter. The one who brings the snow and ice and frost."he said. "My aunt used to tell my cousin that all the time. I remember it from the few times I listened in."

Luna got up and came over then, sitting down on Jack's other side and holding out a letter. "This came for you today, Jack. But..you had already left, so I collected it."

Jack gave her a thankful smile and took the letter. "Thanks, Luna."he said with a kind grin. He opened the letter before he raised an eyebrow.

Luna spoke with Jamie quietly while Jack read through the letter.

However, when Jack spoke softly, the two fell silent in concern. "This is a sick joke."he grumbled, glaring at the paper.

Jamie took the paper from Jack and read through it quietly. He chewed on his lip for the longest before he spoke. "You know...with everything..it is possible."he remarked. "This certainly isn't the most bizarre thing to ever happen to you, after all."

Jack gave him a look. "Jamie. Time. How much time has passed since then?"

Jamie winced. "Right. Still."he said. "Send it to Sandy, get him to check, make sure it's not a joke then."

Jack huffed, taking the letter back and frowning at the words before he sighed. "This will be the death of me."he grumbled, getting up and grabbing his staff. "I'll see you in the common room, guys."he added, heading out to write an extra message and send it to Sandy with one of the school's owls.

That night was one of the worst for Jack. He got no sleep, which was alright by him, but he was haunted by the memories of his past. This had to be some cruel joke someone was playing on him. His sister was dead. Had been for close to three hundred years, right?

Although, with the magic that people here had, and the magical type abilities he had as a Guardian..it was possible that she'd been chosen as a Guardian years after him, too. He'd never considered that. He'd never so much as visited her grave.

He didn't get a response from Sandy until a morning during the middle of the next week. He immediately opened the response and read through it. His eyes lit up happily and he shoved the letted under Jamie's nose.

Jamie laughed, setting his fork down and taking the letter. "What's got you all excited so suddenly?"he asked in amusement.

Then he stopped and read the letter. He didn't seem to understand for a while before he grinned. "This is..great."he said, giving his friend the letter back. "You'll be happy to see her again, then?"

Jack suddenly frowned. "Oh, god..wait, when will I see her? I'm stuck here for the year."he said, confusion leaking through.

Jamie laughed and tapped the end note on the letter. "She'll be here in two weeks."he answered. "Now eat."

Jack grinned, already planning, but ate to appease Jamie. So it wasn't a joke. But it was starting to worry him the further he tought about it.

**I had to. Yes, I really had to. Because, really...I know it sucks to lose a sibling, even indirectly, so..yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yeah, yeah. So..I've been doing this kinda thing all night. But once I get going..it's kinda hard for me to stop writing. **

**At least..until I run out of ideas. Yeah, when that happens, I do stop for a while to recoup on my ideas. **

**Enjoy.**

Those two weeks couldn't end soon enough for Jack, who started worrying about the meeting with his little sister for the first time in close to three hundred years. The fact that she was a fellow Guardian had been a pleasant surprise. This made it more bareable. He wasn't sure what she was guardian over..but he missed her dearly.

Even so, he had crashed a bit at breakfast the day she was supposed to show up, because he had been so focused on that.

Jamie was laughing softly at him, coaxing him into eating.

Jack didn't seem happy about it, but he did eat a bit.

It was only a bit after that that he heard a familiar sounding voice behind him, as well as his old name.

"_Jackson Overland_, you are in big trouble."

Jack had froze at that. Nobody but his sister was around who knew his old name. He turned to look at the girl behind him. She looked to be around fourteen, and she still had brown hair and eyes, though the brown was now laced with a golden blond as well. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"You lied to me again. You said it would be alright. I watched you nearly drown."

Jack realized she was making a scene, but he couldn't do much about that. His eyes lightened and he gave a soft smile, getting up and wrapping the girl in a hug.

This got a soft yelp. "You're _freezing,"_

Jack laughed, releasing her. "Emily..."he said softly. "Sorry, just glad to see you again."

Emily frowned, but examined her brother. "You look different. White hair?"she asked, voice teasing and quieter now. She smiled faintly. "I always did think you were pale enough to be an albino,"

"I would've been burned at the stake!"Jack teased. "I was quite happy looking like the rest of the family, thank you."  
Jamie chuckled. "Oh, so you mean you haven't always been white-haired, blue-eyed?"he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope."he said softly. "Not at all. Complete opposite, actually."

"Brown hair, brown eyes."Emily commented. "Just a few shades darker than yours, actually."

Jamie smiled at Emily. "Have a seat, have breakfast."he said, nodding to the empty seat beside Jack. Then he frowned at Jack. "And this is the last time I tell you, sir, to eat something before I shove it down your throat myself."

Jack held his hands up in surrender and turned to face the table again.

Emily sat down beside Jack silently, before plucking at the hoodie. "Oh, you're joking. What happened to the cloak you used to wear all the time?"

Jack frowned. "I...I'm not sure. I think it might have got caught on a tree branch a while back. I just lost it somewhere."

Emily gave him a look. "Liar."she said. "Stop lying to me,"

Breakfast was calm despite everything. Jamie got to know Emily a bit more. Indirectly, he learned that she was the spirit of Autumn, the one who caused the leaves to change colours. He couldn't help but think that it was going to end in a disaster, having her and the spirit of Winter together again, but it was nice to see Jack smiling and laughing like normal again. Besides, he got to see the frost child act all protective like an older brother should.

"So..people've treated you alright, right?"Jack asked worriedly. "Not made fun of you or anything?"

Emily gave him a look. "They were concerned, pitying almost,"she admitted. "But it could've been worse. I mean...after they heard what happened? Of course was going to be...worrying for them. Mom kind of shut herself away from everyone for the longest afterwards. When you didn't come home with me that evening, she just looked at me like, 'he's dead, isn't he?' and nothing I could tell her would make her believe you weren't dead."

Jack gave a weak laugh. "I didn't even tell her goodbye. I am such a horrible son.."he grumbled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "After Dad died, you honestly think she cared if you said goodbye? She was grateful to you for stepping up and setting your childhood behind you to be the man of the house. You weren't even fifteen then, and you went for two years, did brilliantly. You were a great son to her."she said, giving a faint frown. "Besides...she kind of blamed herself for letting us go."

Jamie frowned. "She shouldn't have. She had no way of knowng the ice wasn't thick enough."he said. "It was the middle of winter, you'd think that there, the lake would've been frozen more than a few inches."

"And it wasn't."Emily finished. "Yeah. That's normally what happens."

Then Emily frowned and looked at Jack. "Thank you for saving me like you did. Thought I'm still mad that you tricked me again."  
Jack gave a small smile. "You're welcome. That's my job. And I wasn't that bad. I didn't trick you _all _the time."he said softly. "Just a _few_ times."

"You're a jerk,"Emily remarked.

Jack acted like the words had wounded him, holding a hand to his heart and squeezing his eyes shut against a pretend pain. "Just kill me, why don't you? It'd be less painful,"he said before he cracked up.

Emily huffed, shoving him. Which accidentally knocked Jack into Jamie, who gave the Winter spirit an odd look.

"I think you might not want to antagonize your sister, Jack."Jamie remarked. "I know Soph is always keen on revenge when I antagonize her."

Jack nodded in understanding.

After breakfast, Emily was led to the Headmaster's office and Jack and the others went to class.

During the free period that Jack and Jamie shared, they sat down by the lake, enjoying the cool air.

Emily joined them not long after, dressed in Ravenclaw's colours. She sat down with them and sighed. "So. Ravenclaw. Any decent people there who aren't stuck up?"she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. There's Luna. She's awesome. We'll introduce you to her, c'mon."he said, getting up.

Jamie sighed, but got up as well, helping Emily back up.

The three trekked past Hagrid's hut and into a clearing in the woods, where Luna stood, dressed out of uniform, barefoot, feeding some creature that Jamie couldn't see but Emily and Jack saw all too well for their likings.

"Hey Luna!"Jack called.

Luna glanced back and smiled sagely, moving to stand with the three after she finished feeding one of the creatures - Thestrals. "Hello,"she greeted. Her eyes went to Emily and she tilted her head for a moment before she spoke. "You must be Jack's sister. He said you'd be coming."

Emily nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm Emily."she said softly.

Luna and Emily, thankfully, got along really well, and Jack felt perfectly fine with leaving his sister with Luna so they could talk a bit more, get to know one another while him and Jamie left.

Jamie smiled when they had returned to the place they had been before beside the lake. They were on their own, so they could talk freely. "So, it must be nice to have your sister back around."

Jack grinned. "Yeah. It's amazing. I've missed her."he said softly.

Jamie gave a faint grin to the frost child. "You're a really good big brother, did you know? Now that I've seen you interact with her..I can say that without being hesitant due to not knowing everything."

Jack sighed. "Thanks,"he said, but his grin was still in place as he basked in the cool air.

The day was rather calm for all that had happened that morning. Jack enjoyed it. Just a bit of downtime with Jamie when they weren't in class or around the girls. It was a very nice change for the Guardian of Fun, who had grown used to a lot of work from being a Guardian, period.

**Nearly an hour long writing time for this. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
